In the prior art relating to internal combustion engines it has been common to construct V-type engines having two V-arranged banks, each defining an equal number of longitudinally aligned cylinders disposed generally opposite one another. Usually, the cylinders of one bank are offset slightly to the rear of those of the other to provide for connection of the pistons of the opposite cylinder banks with adjacent crankpin areas of the engine crankshaft.
With such V-type engines it is known to provide various engine auxiliary and accessory devices which may be mounted in suitable convenient locations on the sides, front and rear of the engine as well as between the cylinder banks where possible, all as may be permitted by the space available for mounting the engine and its associated components. In the case of automotive engine compartments for some of the current models of compact and subcompact vehicles, the engine compartment space is relatively small, restricting the size and configuration of engine arrangements which may be suitably mounted within the engine compartments of such vehicles.